


Be With You

by firecblight



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: #EXO #Chanbaek #Baekyeol #Chanyeol #Baekhyun, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 08:26:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14016243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecblight/pseuds/firecblight
Summary: Park Chanyeol, a college student who accidentally saw an image of a petite brunette on a magazine while procrastinating. To know him further, he went to the book shop stated and there he saw-Byun Baekhyun.He met finally met him.A day isn't enough to know him more. On his journey to see Byun Baekhyun again, the truth unraveled as well as the past that lies within that old photograph.But it's time to leave already.





	1. [6] In Between My Glances

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time working on a fanfic so yea, I hope you give it lots of loveeee!

06:14 AM

He is a keeper. A book keeper to be exact.

I stared at him as he puts back all the books that the kids left earlier. We are in a shop where you can borrow books and take it home for free—Baekhyun's Books. Yes, free. But of course, you cannot take it easily because you have to answer different types of questions that they are going to ask you. This boy got some weird crap in his head. You can't even understand what type of codes are written all over his shop. Oh, Shit—I immediately looked down on my laptop as he turned around to look at my side. Maybe he could feel that someone is staring at him. I actually don't want to stare because he might see me but I can't help it. He is very beautiful. I don't know how it happened but he looks so beautiful for me. I shouldn't feel this way because I am boy for Pete's sake!

When I felt that he already returned on his work, I set my eyes on him again. He is just simple. He is shorter than me which made me smile at bit because I could imagine how perfect we would look like when we're hugging each other. His thin lips is so red. Damn! I want to crush my lips onto his right now. I shrugged and immediately erased that idea in my head. I don't think he'll like that. I don't think he's open minded to the idea of having a boyfriend. Or maybe he already have a girlfriend.

My eyes suddenly went black for a moment and I just felt that I want to punch someone right now. But I can't because he would be scared of me and I don't want that to happen.

I sighed and resumed typing on my laptop. As much as I don't want to finish this thing for me to see him longer, I can't. I don't want him to be disappointed in me once he knew that I'm not being a good student because of me liking him.

I need to finish this. He is now one of the reason why I'm striving harder to finish my studies. He is very smart and sadly, I'm not. I'm just on the average level. He loves to read books—well, don't ask me how did I know that because obviously he's the owner of that book store. Remember the name? Baekhyun's books? He is too witty, right? I bet he think of that name for so long—like, 1 minute or less? Kidding aside, He is also hardworking and it made me admire him even more. I know that its not just me who's admiring him, we are many. And to think that some of it are girls, I am slowly losing my confidence but I regained my strength in just seconds when I saw him smiling while talking to little kid. He is also good with kids. I want him to be the mother of my child, our child.

Right. Boys are only for girls. And Baekhyun is only for Chanyeol. Mine only. Fvck for this analogy.

I hate that I'm being possessive to someone who doesn't even know me. He's more interested in books than talking. But I don't care, anyway. He'll know me too, soon.

"Uhm, excuse me? Do you want to ask something?"

Speaking of, here he is—wait, what the actual fvck?

I literally froze on my seat when I heard his soft and sweet voice. Man, it's like a music to my ears! And why didn't I notice him walking towards my direction? I am not prepared, ugh. And wait, is he honestly talking to me?!

I looked at my side and checked if there's someone sitting but there's completely none so I looked up to him only to find out that he's staring at me. The fvck.

"Huh? What are you saying?" I finally maintained my composure and sat properly. I fixed my hair like its a natural thing for me to do. Shit, what if I look like a zombie? I couldn't sleep at night thinking of the ways to see him again. Maybe the eye bags are so evident under my eyes right now. And I wished he didn't notice my tensed voice, too. I don't want to look dumb in front of him. This is very unexpected.

"I saw you took a glance on me several times. I just thought that maybe you wanted to ask something but you don't want to approach me first?" he said while looking at me intently

I gulped several times and think of the proper words to say. Wait—

"How did you know that I'm looking at you, babe?" I asked curiously. I just saw him glanced at my side once. Why did he said that I did that 'several' times already?

"What did you just called me? Babe, what?"

I saw him stepped back a little and I'm cursing at myself right now. Seriously, Chanyeol? But hell, I really want to call him babe, my babe.

"Uh, I said Baek not babe." I said while glancing back at my laptop and saw myself grinning from ear to ear. Nice hahaha. I'm going to pull out a celebration for this amazing reason.

"Ow, I thought you said, babe. I'm sorry then."

He turned so red and I can't help myself from falling for him.

"You're cute."

I immediately looked away while muttering curses because of the words that escaped from my mouth. But I didn't regretted saying that because it is so true! He looks so damn cute right now!

"What? Wait, how did you know my name?"

I'm on the verge of laughing but I'm stopping myself because I don't want to look weird on his eyes.

"Are you seriously asking me that question?"

"Uh, yeah? I'm just curious tho."

I raised my hand and slowly point out the big signboard in front of his store.

"There."

I saw him get shy for a minute after realizing that he just asked me a not-so-obvious question.

"What is that?" he asked while taking a seat beside me. The fudge. We are so fvcking close. Can someone please tell me I'm not dreaming right now!

"Oh, this? Fvcking thesis."

"Hey, don't curse. I hate people who's cursing." Shit?

"You want me to...stop?" Just tell me you all you want and I'll do it for you, Baek. You are the boss, my master.

"You tell."

"Okay. I'll try." Fvck. This is going to be hard.

He just nods and looks away.

"Why are you talking to me, anyway? I'm a stranger. I bet you don't even know my name." I said while stealing glances on him. I'm wrong. He is not beautiful. No words can describe how his face looks like.

"Yeah, I don't know your name but your face is familiar to me."

He glanced back to his store and surprisingly handed me the book that he was holding. Okay? What am I going to do with this?

"What is this?" It fvcking looks like a children story book. But the cover caught my attention because I can't understand the title, heol?!

"It is a book, obviously."

"Why are you giving me this? I'm into reading, just so you know." I said and motioned my laptop in front of me.

But if you want someone who like to read books, I'm willing to read thousands of it just for you to like me, Baek.

"You're not going to read, it is a picture book."

"How do you read this, anyway?" And pointed out the book cover

He leaned beside me perfect for me to be able to smell him. Damn, damn, damn! He smells so good! Like strawberry. Can I eat him, now? Darn, this is a torture. I need to calm myself.

"Oh, that? It's for you to find out."

He turned his back to me and started walking back towards his store. But before he touch the glass door, I called him again.

"hey, Baek! Why are you giving me this again?" And waved the book in the mid-air

I don't want our conversation to end. I still wanted to talk to him more.

"You have to come back next week, if you want to know. Read that, okay?"

"What? Next week? Isn't that too long? I wan—"

I wasn't able to complain more because he finally entered the book store. I blinked my eyes several times until something came up to my mind. We.just.talked.Didn't.we? I remained here, unmoving, not until I realized all the things that happened earlier. Shit? Is this real? Fvck, I can't help myself from smiling. This is so gay, psh.

I tried typing again but my mind keeps on wondering anywhere so I just stopped it already. I'll just resumed this later.

He wants me to come back, next week. That is way too long! I can't wait to see him again. Why not tomorrow?

"Hey, I'm asking you." someone snapped a finger in front of me.

"Oh." I turned to my side and looked at the old man smiling a little.

"I'm asking you something." he said while now looking inside the bookstore.

"Hmm?" I replied while also looked at Baekhyun sipping a coffee while reading a book. Cute.

"Why are you typing outside this place? It didn't made you distracted?"

I unintentionally raised my eyebrows after hearing his question. Why would I be distracted? Well aside from the facts that Baek really got me out of focus but not at all times.

"I don't see any reason to be distracted." I said and saw him walked already while shaking his head.

I looked back at Baekhyun inside the book store and found him looking at me too while holding a paper with words written on it saying,

"I'll wait for you, don't worry. I'll wait for you to come back to me, again."


	2. [1] Love and Old Photographs

06:14 PM

It's been six days already since the day he talked to me. And I can't fvcking wait to go there tomorrow. Darn, I miss his eyes, his voice, his smell, his fvcking everything!

Oh wait! I promised him that I'll try to stop cursing already but I can't help it!

I looked around my room that is totally a big mess right now.

There are so many film, magazine covers, posters on my bed. My camera is on the bedside table together with the stack of polaroids beside it. I forgot to clean this because I'm out earlier to shoot a couple for their pre-nup.

I was actually spacing out so many times during the shoot because the thoughts of me and Baekhyun getting married was popping on my head so many freaking times!

I imagined him standing outside the church as our favorite theme song starts playing. My life, my everything who is walking slowly, while wearing a big fvking beautiful smile on his lips as he walks towards me.

I can't stop myself from smiling when a shadow of a thing caught my attention. I looked at it closer and saw a book lying on the ground.

A book.

I still haven't read that book that he gave me. Until now, I didn't know the reason why he gave me such thing when in fact, it's the first time we talked and became that close. Well for me, its not my first time seeing him because I'm always there to see what's going on with his life while pretending that I'm actually studying or so. But for him, I'm merely just a stranger. Or not.

He's not scared of me. I'm pretty sure of that. Well except for the time when I accidentally called him, babe. That was the time when I sensed that he felt a bit scared.

I picked up the book and opened it. But then it slipped off my hands as I saw what's on the first page.

"Who is this fvcking asshole he's holding?!"

It is a picture of Baekhyun, but a bit younger than now. He is smiling and holding the hands of someone. But he is not seen in the picture.

Yes, he. I'm very sure that that is a guy!

How could Baekhyun do this to me? Does he want to torture me? Is this book full of pictures of him and that guy?!

I tried composing myself and picked up the book for the second time.

I flipped it on the second page and what I saw just made my mouth dropped.

"Really, Baekhyun? REALLY?!"

I held the book as hard as I could. I can feel different types of emotions are building inside of me. Anger. Fear. So much Anger.

These old photographs are killing me!

Again, Byun Baekhyun is hugging that guy in the picture. I knew it! That's really a guy. His back is facing the camera so I couldn't see the face of the man I'm going to kill.

I left out a big sigh and sat on the bed. I only knew Baekhyun because he was featured in this one article about books. And there it was, the start of this unusual but calming feeling.

It seems like, I had loved him even before I met him. It felt like I was once a part of him. What the hell am I saying?!! Fvck. Fvck. Fvck.

Hours passed and I didn't noticed that I fell asleep already.

It's 06:14 am

I couldn't stand this anymore. I need to know why did he gave me this! Did he know that I like him? Is he trying to make me stay away from him? If it is, then he's wrong. I won't do that. Not now that I already talked him. I've been dying for this day to come so I immediately dressed up and went to his place.

∞

He is not just a keeper. He is also a promise breaker. And hell, I'm a fvcking waiter.

Shit, not the one who takes order and serves food in a restaurant, okay? But the one who waits, if that's what you call it.

He told me to come back to him after a week. Of course, I did and I got mad when I found out that he is not even there and will never be anymore. That place, it's not already a book store but it is an effin bar. How the hell did that happened?

I asked some people on what happened to the book store and why it is a bar already but they just gave me a what-the-hell-are-you-talking-about look.

"This place has never been a bookstore, Sir. Maybe you just came to a wrong place." a bartender said while mixing some drinks

"If the books store you're talking about that was owned by a petite guy, boy, it was demolished years ago." a guy sitting on the coun

I didn't mind what he said since he's already drunk. I looked around the area and I'm very sure that this is the right place. I can't be mistaken because I'm always going here to watch him from a far.

I went outside the bar and left out a big sigh. I'm really sure that this is the fvcking place!

If he's not here, then where the hell is Baekhyun?!

"You have to come back next week, if you want to know. Read that, okay?"

Read. But he said that there's nothing about it because it's a fvcking picture book aside fro— The title, of course! Byun Baekhyun is fvcking playing with me right now! Darn that little guy. I'm gonna punish him once I found out where the fvcking hell he is.

Fvck.


	3. [0] Your Chapter, My Shot

06:14 PM

I went back to my house and searched for that book. I'm still wondering what just happened with the bookstore? Am I just hallucinating or what? I'm very sure that it was located there.

Once I saw it already, I opened my laptop and the browser. I'm going to search what do this writings mean. Okay. All for Baekhyun.

I immediately typed "BNEEDD RGNO—06:14"

I reloaded the site and searched again. Why is that—THERE IS NO ANSWER?! There should be at least only one!

BNEEDD RGNO—06:14

This 06:14 must be the time. But it is morning or evening? Where are we going to meet anyway? Arrgh! But what does the letters mean?

Should I rearrange it?

NEED BRONDG?   
GRONED BEG?   
WHAT THE FVCK?

I should know this. I need to know this.

It must be connected with Baekhyun. What does he like? Books. What about it? His bookstore, the books there—

Fudge. I remember already! Baekhyun's bookstore signage is written this way! Instead of OPEN, he wrote it as PQFO. And instead of CLOSE, it is written as DMPTF. I need to read the letter next to the letters given. It must be the answer.

BNEEDD RGNO — COFFEE SHOP

Coffee Shop! Of course! But why is the title is coffee shop? This is hella weird. What coffee shop is he talking about?

Something's off. It feels like, there is still a missing piece. My gaze went to the book who's lying on the bed. It is opened and an old picture seems like waiting to be seen by me.

Uh. I suddenly remembered the photos that I saw earlier. I think all my blood is rushing towards my head right now.

"What's this?" I silently asked myself after removing a tissue paper which is attached to the last page.

Yeol, thank you for this day! even if you didn't take me back like what I've expected you to do. Maybe you don't really love me that much :< or maybe, I didn't love you enough. Please be the Chanyeol that I used to know. You can always come back to me if you want to!

coffee shop, 85'0614

I don't understand. He knew me all along? But...how?

85'0614

What does it mean? June 14, 1985? But that was years ago. And I'm still not born. Or was it because it was not me?

I'm really determine to see Baekhyun again so to my hope, I went back to the place which I'm very sure. But it was a bar.

"Oh, you're here again?"

I turned around only to see the same old guy who talked to me a week ago.

"Yeah. I'm wondering what happened to the bookstore here last week?"

Didn't care if I sound so rude right now.

"Bookstore? Kid, this is a bar already even before you were born—wait." 

I waited for him to continue talking and then he did.

"Yeah, I remembered already. This place was a bookstore about 32 years ago. But they demolished it after the owner..."

"What? 32 years ago? But I just saw it last week! How is that even possible?" 

I grasp my hair out of frustration but a question suddenly popped out of my head.

"Mister, how did you know that it happened years ago? Are you related to Byun Baekhyun?" 

"Byun Baekhyun? He was my sunlight. He was my own version of happiness. He was mine. He was mine but Chanyeol came into the picture and take him away from me." he said while smiling sadly at me

"The boy's name was Chanyeol? So we have the same name." I mumbled and looked at the book I'm holding. 

But why did I saw Baekhyun? Does he think I'm his Chanyeol? 

"Your name is Chanyeol? Really? What a coincidence. By the way, why are you here?" 

"I'm here to looked for Baekhyun. I'm here to understand what is really happening and where is this coffee shop located?" I said as I pointed out the letter inside the book.

I saw his face covered with shocked and his eyes suddenly became bigger. 

"How...How did you have his diary?" he asked me, stammering.

"He gave it to me last week. Is he gone already?" 

The sense of familiarity I felt when I met Baekhyun made me smile. For just a day, I made a connection with him. Sadly. 

"I don't know. Baekhyun left for a long time that's why they decided to take down his store. Chanyeol? I don't have any idea where he is right now. But one thing is for sure, before Baekhyun disappeared, I saw them talking inside the coffee shop and he was crying."

"Maybe they broke up. I think this letter is the evidence of that."

"If Baekhyun's already gone, maybe Baekhyun wants to see you there. I'll give you the location." he smiled and after writing on a piece of paper, he hand it to me already.

"Thank you, Mister?" 

"Sehun. I'm Oh Sehun. Nice meeting you again, Yeol."


	4. [4] The Hidden Misery, Message

06:14 PM

June 14, 20**

To my dearest Yeollie,

Every night, I fall asleep to you  
A beautiful tune gets played in my dreams, you and me  
I close my eyes and follow the shadow in the darkness  
Who knows?

Find me, just once  
You know how much I want you  
More than your faint image  
More than the thick night  
I'm afraid of being alone  
It hurts

I'll wait for you, my lifeline. Even if it takes a long time, I will never get tired.  
I hope you'll find me, soon.

Byun Baekhyun

I stayed calm for a minute before turning my head back to you.

"How long did you wait for me, baby?"

I looked at you and saw that you are just smiling sweetly at me. I immediately calm down after seeing that smile.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked you while caressing your beautiful face but again, you choose to remain silent

"When did you wrote this?" I said while holding the piece of paper that I've just found earlier. Why didn't I notice this before?

"Fvck. Answer me, please!"

Tears started running down on my cheeks. I wiped it immediately for you to not notice it but I doubt that because you are just staring at me all this fvcking time.

"I'm sorry for making you afraid, for not finding you, for letting you alone. Damn! I'm sorry, baby"

I stood up and picked you up on the ground. You are still beautiful than ever. The smile that you're wearing on your face that lights up my world everytime. That smile of yours, it will never change, it will never turn into a sad one anymore because of me.

Even in this one piece of old photograph, your beauty will never fade. As well as the memories we've made together, and like my love for you, it will last a lifetime.

"Thank you for waiting for me, Yeol."

Baekhyun....He's here, finally.


End file.
